bakuganfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Abce2
Welcome Hi, welcome to Bakugan Fanon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Hydran page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- KyleH (Talk) 22:17, October 1, 2009 re:Welcome I hope you succeed with adopting the wiki, and I do have 1 idea. We need to get more members here, and I'm a rollback on the Club Penguin Fanon Wiki, so I can try and get people to come here from there! P.S: Can I get some kind of high level of power, since I once wanted to adopt this? --PabloDePablo 00:56, November 11, 2009 (UTC) Bad news... I don't think we will be getting more editors, because I made a vote on CPFW, and most votes for advertising this place are "against". This may never take off! --PabloDePablo 13:30, November 12, 2009 (UTC) Hey, there! Hope I'm not too late, but I've gone ahead and began making some articles. I'll be trying to get some story here, so continue to edit, maybe RP with me, how about it?--Psychic Master Kasei 01:08, March 10, 2010 (UTC) *Sweet. Just tell me who, when, where!--Psychic Master Kasei 01:55, March 10, 2010 (UTC) *Do you have a link?--Psychic Master Kasei 01:57, March 10, 2010 (UTC) *Just looking at it, no. The place has a nice layout, but the concept is all wrong. People there just rampantly go posting without any care, putting anything down with no guidelines. I think that this should be the place for actual fan-characters and stories, and that can be the place for fan stories just screwing with the series. BTW, did you see Rage Naga yet?--Psychic Master Kasei 02:03, March 10, 2010 (UTC) *I have begun advertising there. Also, i'll set up some character rules here. --Psychic Master Kasei 02:11, March 10, 2010 (UTC) *;-; that's not what i'm trying to do, i'm just trying to help improve both wikias.--Psychic Master Kasei 02 *:14, March 10, 2010 (UTC) *Well, I could, but time restraints are common. Mind if I give it a try?--Psychic Master Kasei 02:15, March 10, 2010 (UTC) * Alright, thanks--Psychic Master Kasei 02:18, March 10, 2010 (UTC) Set up some rules The Character Rules page is up, now...check it out and tell me if you like it or not.--Psychic Master Kasei 03:53, March 10, 2010 (UTC) Me again. I got a great image to use as the wiki icon, care to put it up?Psychic Master Kasei 20:55, March 10, 2010 (UTC) Adoption I'd be more than happy to take an admin position here!Psychic Master Kasei 01:02, March 11, 2010 (UTC) :Oh, alright.--Psychic Master Kasei 02:17, March 11, 2010 (UTC) ::So, there's nothing you can do, huh? Meanwhile, i'm advertising with people I know and forums.--Psychic Master Kasei 23:51, March 12, 2010 (UTC) I feel like such a dictator *-Points at Talk:Jesungu- Do you think I was going too far? --Psychic Master Kasei 00:22, March 22, 2010 (UTC) :How do you adopt a wiki?--Psychic Master Kasei 02:02, March 22, 2010 (UTC) I'm not really sure I'll get back to you on that, but you are quite the reliable person.-- Kasei|Got anything to say? 03:51, April 6, 2010 (UTC) :Sure, where at, exactly?-- Kasei|Got anything to say? 03:56, April 6, 2010 (UTC) ::While I'm still working out the specifics and how to work this place in the sandbox, I'm more than willing to change up the background. Do you have an idea in mind?-- Kasei|Got anything to say? 04:03, April 6, 2010 (UTC) :::Let's see what you can do, then ^_^-- Kasei|Got anything to say? 04:09, April 6, 2010 (UTC) ::::No ya don't, I believe. Give it a try ;)-- Kasei|Got anything to say? 04:13, April 6, 2010 (UTC) :::::It should take some time to load.-- Kasei|Got anything to say? 04:16, April 6, 2010 (UTC) ::::::That'd be fine. It's 12:30 here, so we'd better be quick-- Kasei|Got anything to say? 04:35, April 6, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Not sure, but we should at least get started-- Kasei|Got anything to say? 04:37, April 6, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::Ah, you have school? Well, for layout, I generally like letting people set up their pages as they desire. However, rules are still needed desperately, and policy for articles can come after that.-- Kasei|Got anything to say? 04:41, April 6, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::: D8 You can read my mind!? Regardless, you do have a very good point. Well then, now or later? -- Kasei|Got anything to say? 04:46, April 6, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::: I vote tomorrow, I'm getting tired 'bout now. See you then!-- Kasei|Got anything to say? 04:50, April 6, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::Hey, Got home late today. Wanna work on Layout Policies?-- Kasei|Got anything to say? 00:33, April 7, 2010 (UTC) HELLO!!!!!!!! I have joined!!!!!!!!!!!! -Recgameboy Layout Well, for characters, I'd like it to retain similar layout to my Jason page, with an intro, infobox, appearance, personality, skills, role in story, and then a list of bakugan they have and finally, trivia. For bakugan, I'd like just a description of the bakugan, then a separate section for abilities. Any changes you'd like?-- Kasei|Got anything to say? 01:04, April 7, 2010 (UTC) Is that for people? I'll assume it's for bakugan, though.-- Kasei|Got anything to say? 01:32, April 7, 2010 (UTC) :I never said otherwise ;). Still, I like the idea....anything else we're missing?-- Kasei|Got anything to say? 01:44, April 7, 2010 (UTC) ::That's actually very convenient. I'll go add that to my Teleportation Belt page now-- Kasei|Got anything to say? 01:51, April 7, 2010 (UTC) :::I think the adoption Idea's a little....iffy. If we use that, then we also need to make it so that users cannot have the same Bakugan as someone else. That could be a problem.-- Kasei|Got anything to say? 01:59, April 7, 2010 (UTC) ::::Ah, I see now. Unique. Well, let's wait out until something happens, then, eh? Maybe we'll make that Ideas and Requests page at some point.-- Kasei|Got anything to say? 02:05, April 7, 2010 (UTC) :::::Yes, the more the merrier, eh? Well then, lets create Bakugan Fanon Wiki:Ideas and Requests, alright?-- Kasei|Got anything to say? 02:08, April 7, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Hot crap that was fast. Well, we need a new Article of the Month. Any suggestions?-- Kasei|Got anything to say? 02:11, April 7, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Which one? I don't follow 0_0. Here's my yahoo, we can discuss this without wasting storage space : kaseidornmosgobi@yahoo.com Get me via messenger, K?-- Kasei|Got anything to say? 02:17, April 7, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::Ah, ok. Hive Cannon it is, then~ -- Kasei|Got anything to say? 02:21, April 7, 2010 (UTC) Artist Well, I draw, a bit. But I personally don't have a scanner, so it's hard for me to get images onto this wikia. Do you have anyone in mind?-- Kasei|Got anything to say? 23:44, April 7, 2010 (UTC) Sorry about the Ace thing on the Xzeon page. I didn't mean the anime character and when I went to bed I remebered the anime character and decided to change it in the morning. so sorry. [[User:Puppy1|'Puppy1']]''' Hi!''' I draw, I scan, I'm here. :D ILikeLyke 02:26, April 10, 2010 (UTC) A sketch from last year is on my user page right now. Tell me what you think ILikeLyke 02:56, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Paranoia? I don't know, I don't wanna put it on the bottom like those other guys :P ILikeLyke 03:09, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, but at least people would have to alter it's leg in order to publish it as their own now! More work for them! ILikeLyke 04:04, April 10, 2010 (UTC) HEY ABCE2 IT IS FANONFAN1234567891011121314151617181920 HERE AND I DONT WANT 2 MAKE A USER NAME CUZ MY MOM AND DAD WONT LET ME. I JUST WANT 2 WRITE STUFF. U R OSUM! (WRONG SPELLING/SLANG THERE) Well That would depend. What's yours about?-- Kasei|Got anything to say? 20:16, April 18, 2010 (UTC) Well... Looks like you have an admirer! XD -- Kasei|Got anything to say? 02:14, April 22, 2010 (UTC) Yeah Abce2! It's probobly because you write a lot of stuff and they think your awesome because they've never like talked to you haha! Question Want to be the crat of my new wiki FindThatDragonoid? Overpowered bakugan Could you review all of the bakugan I created to see if they can be approved? Ok.I just wanted an opinion though first from someone. I think I went to far in Sigma Drago having 20000 Gs in his third appearence YEAH ME TOO SORRY CAPS DIDNT KNOW THEY WERE ON Ability Activate! AWESOMENESS! 12:28, May 15, 2010 (UTC) Rollback Can i be a rollback? I edit here a lot. MY MOM IS COOLER THAN YOUR MOM! 18:34, May 16, 2010 (UTC)